Kitchen Romance
by Eclair Dolce
Summary: Sweetness of romance is in the kitchen. Oneshot! LukaxGakupo.


A/N:

I wanted to try this pairing for a change. :DD

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

It was a bustling day in the supermarket; mothers chatting about their dinner plans, some toddlers throwing tantrums over toys, some kids are riding pushcarts, couples arguing about vegetables and..

"Could you make yourself useful and hand me two cartons of milk?"

"But of course, dearest Luka."

And we also have two certain Vocaloids that are having an ingredient shopping.

"Good, we're almost done;" the young lady flipped her salmon pink hair to the side "I'll count on you on the carrying part, tough samurai."

The tall man gasped dramatically at his companion's words "To be called like that by such a beauty is an honor," he smiled lovingly at her, his lavender orbs filled with utmost sincerity. The girl's eyes widened at the sight then as if on impulse she grabbed his cheek and squished it with her free hand.

"W-whatsh sha mattah, Wuka? Wai are shu shoing dish to mah beeyootiful fesh?"

A stress mark appeared on Luka's head as she comprehended what Gakupo was saying and made her eye twitch, "You call that beautiful?" she continued to squish his face more, harder at this time around.

"What a joke you made," she then let the poor man's cheek go.

Gakupo chuckled rather sweetly as he caressed his now sore cheeks, "Putting that aside, my Luka, are you sure you can do the blonde girl's humble request?"

The samurai's question was tied with the reason why the two of them are in the supermarket in the first place, searching some ingredients for a certain sweet concoction. Luka happened to remember the scene yesterday in the dining room.

_**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**_

_~Flashback~_

_The orange-loving youth scooped the last spoonful of her creamy dessert, making her plate clean as she ate the soft substance in her mouth gleefully, "Wuah~! It's so delicious Luka-nee! I really love your cooking!"_

_Her twin, the banana lover one, nodded in agreement, "Yeah! I could eat this the whole day!" He commented happily._

_Luka patted the heads of the two siblings gently, a fond smile painting her features, "I'm glad that the both of you liked it," she said, voice full of sweetness._

_Rin flailed her arms childishly, "I want to eat a bucket of Luka-nee's pudding!" She emphasized the bucket by drawing a big square in the air._

_"A BUCKET?" Len shouted in disbelief, "Can Luka-nee do that? And you'll make your stomach upset you know?"_

_"Oh, shut up, mom."_

_"MOM?"_

_Rin ignored her mirror image and turned to face Luka fully, "Pwease? With an orange on top? Oh! And a tuna too!" she pleaded, equipping her puppy dog eyes accompanied with a pout._

_The older woman sighed, her sisterly instincts overpowering her, "Okay, okay. I'll make one tomorrow," she reassured the blonde youngster as she started picking up the plates and placing it in the sink before leaving the room._

_"Yay~!" Rin cheered as her features became a triumphant smirk._

_"DON'T IGNORE ME!"_

_Luka left the room and facepalmed. 'Sigh. I always lose to those eyes,' she thought and noticed something purple-ish lurking in the halls. 'Gakupo, huh? Hmm... He can be useful.' She then started approaching him._

_"Oh! Dearest Luka! Is there something that you might need?"_

_"Who's going shopping? Me. Who's going to carry the bags? You. End of conversation."_

_"Eh?"_

_~End of flashback~_

_**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**_

"Of course I can, cooking is just a piece of cake for me," She glanced at the contents of the shopping basket beside her then at her shopping list, "Okay we gathered all of the ingri—Why the hell is an eggplant here?" she shot Gakupo with a death glare.

"I think that this magnificent eggplant will help you make your pudding even more delicious," Gakupo stated calmly.

Luka gave him an "are you freaking out of your mind?" look. "Really, you…" Luka rubbed her temples as she sighed and started walking towards the cashier. "Whatever."

_**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**_

Luka stood at the kitchen counter, and with the help of a magnet, she placed her pudding recipe on the metal band on the wall behind the counter. When the kitchen was remodeled after Rin's experimenting, it was installed there for that very purpose.

The pinkette's hair was tied in a ponytail so it won't get in the way of her cooking, she's also wearing a pink apron with her signature cute little tuna pattern in the middle of it, completing her cooking mode look "Yosh, let's do this," she said, ready to tackle the task at hand.

_**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**_

As Luka was mixing her pudding mixture, she noticed the eggplant that Gakupo included in their shopping basket, sitting in the kitchen counter. She stared at it for a while and let her mind wander a bit about a certain lavender-haired samurai.

To be honest, Luka has a secret; it was not one she was overly proud of, however she couldn't do anything about it. She was in love with Gakupo for a long time now and she's blaming it on how love just comes like poof. The tuna loving woman is confused when it comes to stuff that makes her act on impulse, stuff that makes her heart beat like it wants to get out from her chest, stuff like properly expressing her feelings in front the person she likes.

Nevertheless, there is only one thing that isn't confusing her and is very clear to her: she is in love with an eggplant-obsessed freak. Yes, she loves Gakupo.

Luka left what she's doing and proceeded to hold the eggplant between her soft hands; she then leaned closer to it and kissed it gently._ I love him but... I'm still not ready to tell him that._

"W-what are you doing dearest?" came the voice of none other than the eggplant samurai, Gakupo.

"Wha? W-what are you doing here?" Luka stuttered in embarrassment._ D-did he see that just now?_

"I came here for the purpose of getting my precious eggplant," Gakupo answered honestly "I believe it's your turn to answer my question now, dearest Luka."

"W-well, I am... uh... I'm cooking!"

"It doesn't look like that when I came in here, those beautiful lips shouldn't tell lies, my Luka."

Luka's cheeks became crimson red. _So, he did see!_

"Why are you blushing so suddenly?"

"I-I'm not!"

"Please don't lie or I'll-"

"I told you, I'm not blushing for goodness sake!"

Gakupo inched closer to Luka. Without giving her time to protest, he cupped her chin in his hands, pulling her lips close to his. When their lips touched, it felt like a wave of electricity coursed through their veins. Not even Luka's body, nor her mind, seemed to object Gakupo's sudden action. Gakupo pulled Luka into his arms to deepen the kiss. Before long, their lips parted, their tongues met and they tasted each other. Unfortunately, the kiss ended as the two of them pulled away for the need of air.

"...Or I'll kiss you."

"Sigh. You caught me. But.. You know... I guess kissing the eggplant-lover is way much better."

"It is music to my ears to hear that from you, my gracious angel."

"Will you do that if I lie again?"

"Well-"

A rather high-pitched voice interrupted the moment of the two "WAII! I CAN'T WAIT FOR LUKA-NEE'S PUDDING!"

"Crap."

* * *

A/N:

Your reviews fuel my passion to write!


End file.
